Soraka's Confession
by cissichan
Summary: After yet another successful match Soraka decides to confess her feelings for Graves at last. Rated M for sexual content.


Lately, Soraka had been fighting alongside Graves more frequently than before. He usually joined forced with Leona, probably for the sake of their devastating combo. Of course, people were well aware of the sustain Soraka brought to the table. However, she wasn't as aggressive as Leona when it came to initiation or fending off enemies. She was more of a passive support. She was more of a passive person in general. In secret, she was hoping that this didn't matter to Graves. After all, he was the one, more often than not, that requested her. But perhaps she was over analyzing things...

Finding themselves on the side of victory yet again, their team was celebrating, handing out words of praise and pats on the back. Like so many times before, Soraka was tasked with tending the bottom lane of the fields together with Graves. And like so many times before, she had done an excellent job. Usually, Graves didn't make a big deal out of it. He was always laid-back, almost to the point where nothing seemed to matter to him. Not even her. Maybe all he wanted was the sustain and the support in battle. Maybe he just wants to win. Maybe he wants Leona...

Soraka's thoughts were interrupted as Graves rough hand fell upon her shoulder.

-"Good job today, 'Raka." he said, a thin smile buried somewhere underneath his beard. Not used to getting attention, and least of all from him, she blushed a little as she replied.

-"Oh? Ah, thank you." trying her best not to stumble upon her own words. She followed the middle-aged outlaw as he was about to join his team on the summoner platform. She didn't want this opportunity to pass, though. Not when he finally acknowledged her. Reaching for his hand, her fingers wrapped around his wrist. As soon as he felt her touch, he stopped.

-"Somethin' on your mind?" he asked.

-"Actually... There is." she spoke, almost whispering. Tugging slightly on his arm, she led him away from the platform and along the bottom lane. Her heart pounded with every step they took. As they passed the first turret, she led him into a shaded path in the jungle.

-"What's this about, huh?" Graves asked, curious as to where she was leading him, and why. Soraka stopped.

-"I, well..." she began, interrupting herself with a deep breath. She could feel herself blushing. Unusual, she thought, for someone who has been alive for several centuries to still be crippled by emotion. However, she really needed to do this. After a second deep breath, she continued.

-"There's something I have to tell you, I..." she was once again interrupted, but this time by Graves raising his hand, holding it in front of her mouth.

-"I know." he said, his voice softer than usual. "I ain't stupid, I've seen the way you've been lookin' at me." Soraka felt herself blushing even more as she instinctively looked away, embarrassed. However, she wasn't given any time to think about what she had just done, as Graves placed his hand upon her cheek and turned her towards him again. Facing her, he noticed her eyes tearing up.

-"I... I'm so sorry, I..." she was given no time to finish as she was interrupted yet again, as Graves closed in and kissed her.

Soraka went completely numb, her eyes still open as the kiss lasted a good couple of seconds. About the same time it took for her to realise what had just happened. Before he was able to pull back, she placed her hand behind his neck, pushing him closer as the kiss went on. Closing her eyes, she felt the built-up tears running down her cheeks. Breaking the kiss, slowly, they looked at each other with only inches between them.

-"I didn't think that you... I mean, I thought..." Soraka mumbled.

-"Don't beat yourself up about it, no one knows what I truly want." Graves chuckled.

-"But... You want... Me?" she asked with an uncomfortable sense of insecurity in her voice.

-"Yeah." Graves replied, his voice once again softer than usual. "I want you. I've always wanted you." he continued as he placed his hands upon her hips, pulling her even closer. As she got the invite, she couldn't help but kiss him again. Throwing her arms around him, she had to fight the urge to cry out of happiness. Parting her lips, she started exploring and playing with her tongue. Responding to this, Graves' lips parted as well. Their sensual kissing went on for a while before Soraka pulled back. Her fingers traced across his chest, moving up towards his shoulders where they removed his cape. Continuing downward, she stopped at every buckle on his shirt, slowly opening it inch by inch. Being in his forties hadn't affected his body in the slightest, being well-built with a moderate amount of visible muscle. Gazing into his eyes, she smiled gently as she undid the final buckle - on his belt. Grabbing hold of his pants, and underwear, she pulled them both down using her whole body, kneeling further and further along with his garment.

Graves' member was already hardening when Soraka moved closer towards it. He could feel her breath upon it before she started moving her tongue along the shaft. The second her treatment began, he let out a soft grunt and closed his eyes. Enough to let her know that she was doing good. Proceeding, she let her lower lip trace the length of his genitals before wrapping her mouth around its tip. Lowering her head, she started sucking the now fully erect penis, moving her mouth at a slow and steady pace.

-"Unh... Damn, 'Raka..." he groaned underneath his breath. She felt so happy being able to please her crush this way, but at the same time, she wanted to be pleased as well. She wanted him, and she could barely wait any longer. Ceasing the blowjob, Soraka repositioned herself, and when Graves opened his eyes she was standing on all four, presenting herself to him.

-"Please, I... I want you..." she pleaded, moving the cloth around her waist to the side, revealing that she wasn't wearing any underwear. Luckily for her, the curse that changed her appearance didn't affect her sexual organs. Something Graves became very aware of as he moved in closer. She gasped a little as he grabbed her legs, spreading them slightly to gain access. Positioning himself, he brought his member up to her already wet entrance, pushing carefully as her walls opened up and accepted him.

-"A-ah!" Soraka let out a short, loud cry.

-"You alright, 'Raka?" Graves asked.

-"Yeah, just... Be gentle..." she squealed. With that, Graves began moving his hips, carefully. Listening to Soraka as the tone in her voice slowly shifted from painful to blissful. Knowing the time was right, Graves placed his hands upon Soraka's hips and increased the rhythm. Still being quite gentle towards the seemingly fragile beastgirl.

-"Ooh... Uhn... T-that feels so good..." she moaned. Crossing her arms, she placed her head in between them, supporting her lower body as the thrusts kept coming. Graves dug his fingers into her hips, pushing himself even deeper inside of her. Soraka gasped, her eyes wide open. Arcing her back slightly, her moans evolved into cries as the pleasure increased with the pace of their intercourse. She felt her eyes tear up again as a comfortable warmth spread through her body.

-"I'm gonna... I'm... Aaaah!" unable to finish her sentence, Soraka succumbed to her own orgasm, her whole body going numb as a huge wave of pleasure washed over her. Graves halted his movement, keeping himself deep inside of her for the duration of her ecstasy.

-"M-mmh!" Soraka bit her lower lip to keep herself from crying out. Several seconds later, she regained her senses, panting heavily as she disconnected their bodies and turned towards her lover.

Graves was still as hard as ever as Soraka crawled towards him. Unbuttoning her cape, she stripped off of her robe and let it fall casually towards the ground. Now completely naked, Graves took a moment to fully appreciate her body. The soft, blue skin felt good to the touch, and her celestial tattoos brought a mysterious and sensual feel to her entire presence. She blushed slightly as she became aware of his notion of her. Once again, their eyes met and, simply by looking into them, Graves knew that she wasn't done yet.

-"Now, it's your turn." she said, seductively. Moving closer, Soraka placed a hand on Graves' chest, gently forcing him onto his back. With her legs on each side, she assumed a straddling position, guiding his member towards her entrance once more. Still really wet from her previous endeavour, he slid into her easily this time.

-"Uhnn..." she moaned, arcing her back slightly. Graves embraced her, bringing her close, kissing her. As their kissing grew more passionate, their tongues intertwining, Soraka started moving her hips, raising and lowering herself. At the same moment, their lips parted, and they both moaned.

-"Ah... 'Raka, I... I love you..." he mumbled, loud enough for her to hear.

-"I love you too..." she replied, feeling her eyes tear up once again. This time, however, she wasn't going to keep herself from expressing her happiness. With their confessions out in the open, she increased her rhytm, rubbing her hips against his, faster and faster. Graves matched her movements with thrusts of his own, leaning back as he grabbed her rear. With every thrust, he pushed her down towards him, forcing her to take in as much of him as she could.

-"Ooaah!" Soraka cried out, completely wrapped up in her own pleasure. "F-faster... Harder!" she commanded, tears running down her cheek. As Graves applied more strength to his movements, Soraka let her body fall towards Graves'. Pushing herself towards him, her breasts squeezed in between the two of them, her nipples grinding against his chest with every thrust, increasing her arousal further.

-"Unh... 'Raka, I'm... gonna..." Graves said, promptly interrupted before he could end his statement.

-"Do it!" by now, her voice was nothing but a mixture of loud moans and heavy breathing, yet she managed to get those words out. With that, Graves dug his fingers into her butt cheeks, pushing her down as hard as he could as his thrusts felt like they were gonna pierce her. She buried her face against his neck, letting her tears run down against his skin.

-"Mmh... G-god... A-aaah!" with a loud groan, Graves' body stiffened. Lifting his hips from the ground, he carried Soraka with him as he released inside of her.

-"Aah! Mmnnh... A-aaah!" the sensation of his seed filling her insides, combined with her already heavenly pleasure, was more than enough to give her a second orgasm. Arcing back as far as she could, she felt every twitch his genitals sent through her. Their bodies trembled as the wave of ecstasy washed over them both, and after their final moan, they went silent, simply gasping for air. Eventually, Graves' hips fell back to their original position, causing Soraka to fall exhausted towards his chest. Their bodily fluids mixed together underneath them, spilling onto the ground. Placing his hand upon her back, Graves stroked her gently. Embracing her as their breathing returned to normal.

After a few minutes, Soraka straightened herself and looked into Graves' eyes. From that day on, the two of them would always be premade.


End file.
